Ed edd n eddy and nintendo
is a fan fiction crossover written by family guy rocks in this fan fiction all off the characters in super smash brawl and ed edd n eddy are all transferd into a strange new land called unkowenworld this world has tons off kingdoms and boswer becomes a king off the koopa troop and trys to enslave all off unkowen world mean whille the eds and sonic and mario and kirby and others must fight tham.Also every one from the cul da sac recived powers when they enterd the unkowen land. edit heros members off the rebel allaince edit eddy leader off the eds he got the powers off wario his strength is many times stronger than a normal man he also uses explosives and he has a motorcycle called the eddy bike.Eddy has on a yellow shirt and goggleshe has super strength allthough not as strong as ed. he is co leader off the rebel alliance he is ed and edds best friend. edit ed ed got the powers off captian falcon his signiture move is ED punch he is a member off the rebel allaince is eddy and edds best friend.He has super strength and is stronger than eddy who also has super strength. edit edd has the powers of doctor mario he is still eddy and edds best friend he is a member off the rebel allaince edit edit mario mario one off the main heros off this series has his usaley powers he is a friend off the eds and can shoot fire balls leader off the rebel alliance edit edit snake snake can shoot bombs and uses his pistol guns he has a AK47 and is good he was turned bad by bowser but turned good by the eds edit edit blueblue is kirbys brother he has the same powers as kirby member off the rebel allaince zess the character who introduced the eds to unkowen land he is the fire version off sonic member off the rebel allaince edit kirby he can transfourm into eny oppineant if he sucks tham up he is one off the leaders of the rebel allaince his brother is buleblue edit edit king rolf king off the watermelon kingdom a kingdom in unkowen land orriginley arrestied the eds but let tham go he has joined the rebel alliance however bowser summoned his old enmey wolf and wolf took over his kingdom his queen in this fan fiction is daisey edit edit peach peach was kiddnapped by bowser and was brought into the tookpa clan kingdoom however she fought bowser and injuryed him with a spell she didnt no she could use she is currintley in hidding member off the rebel alliance king edit edit link link became a king he defated gandorf and became king off northsnow a snowey king dom he deafted gandorf and joined the eds in the rebel allaiince he is married to zelda edit edit king kevin kevin became king off the melon kingdom a small king dom in unkowen land and gained similiar powers to donkey kong he fought eddy and almost one exsept eddy defated him he origginlley allied himself with bowser and the koopa troop however after bowser invaded his kingdom kevin reluctinley sided with the rebel alliance queen dasey originley married to luigi but later fell in love with rolf who became king off the watermelonking dom. edit sonic the headge hog he has the same powers as eddy he has super speed edit tails sonics best friend edit nukeles he has super hard punchs edit amy sonics girlfriend edit shadow the dark version off sonic edit doctor double d doctor double d has the same powers as doctor mario he is still ed and eddys best friend edit luigi after breaking up with daisy former king off the watermelon kingdom luigi joined the rebel allaince he has a son named zuiji edit zuiji luigis son is friends with the eds has the same powers as his father luigi is a member off the rebel allaince edit star fox start fox has his own fleet off star cruzzers he blasts enimie ships and with edit captian falco serves as star foxs co pilot was killed in the first chapter by babey bowsers ships. edit jovank blake is mr gamerwachs brother he is more powerfull than mr gamerwach and is best friends with the eds he can controll darkness edit sarah eds brother has the powers of yelling the only way to defaeat her is to yank her vocal cords off she is jimmys best friend edit jimmy jimmy has the powers off ness he is a normal kid with a bat and hass skill with it edit jonny2x4 jonny2x4 along with his best buddy plank got the powers of mr gamer wach jonny2x4 and plank are made off a primordial substance that can take on any number off fourms.However jonny is still a human and can go back to human form.all though he has the same powers as mr gamerwach he can return to human fourm. edit sheik sheik she is a member off the rebel alliiance edit nazz recived the powers of shamus she has a suit on and can shoot balls of electric eneergy like shamus she is a member off the rebel alliance edit donkey kong was possed by boweser he turned good joined the rebel allaince edit jerome recived the powers of lucairo member off the rebel allaince shamus she can shoot electric balls edit zelda a princesse in peral she is queen of norhtsnow and is married to link member off the nrothern allaince edit yoshi member off the rebel alliance edit birdi a girl verison off yoshi rebel allaince member edit babey mario rebel allaince member babey edit luigi rebel allaince member marios brother edit young link a great swords men he is young link edit ice climbers a brother and a sister one pink and one blue the blue one is stronger they hilped the eds tack back icekingdom from the evil snowman edit Didi kong donkey kongs friend edit Meowto he has powers and can lift people up and has physici power edit ike a member off the rebel allaince hilped the eds take back sky kingdom edit pit member off the rebel allaince edit shiek she is a female who is a member off the rebel allaince edit Toads citzens off the mushroom kingdom serve as guards edit grandpa toad leader off the toads edit Pikachu member off the rebel allaince thunder edit villians members of bowsers death army edit bowser main villian he defated eddy and double d and kirby and fought to the death with mario he is twice as strong as he ever was leader off the empire he is king of hell land and leader off the death army edit he kankers the kankers are one off bowsers main servants they are like team poligyon they can multiplie themselfs member off the death army edit Wolf joined bowsers army because he is evil and wants revenge on rolf he is a member off bowsers death army edit babey bowser bowsers sun defated double d he got his ass wooped by eddy he is king off fire land a small kingdom he is a general in the death army edit king dededee king off lava land a small kingdom kirbys main enemey part off bowsers army edit eggman sonic and nukcles and tails enmies he serves bowser he is a genreal in the death army edit medianight turned bad than good but boswer turned him bad leads the shadow army edit freddy kugar unkowen how enterd this world just that he killed ness member off the empire he is king off the land off nightmares Category:Fan fiction Category:crossovers